


Robot and human love

by Allythegreat1



Series: Ally Sanchez’s Otto and Dorothy series [2]
Category: Marvel.com, OTP: One True Pairing (Web Series), Superhero City (Facebook Game), True Love (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Boyfriend and girlfriend - Freeform, Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M, Kissing, Love, One True Pairing, alone at the superhero hq
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allythegreat1/pseuds/Allythegreat1
Summary: Otto the red titanium robot and his beautiful girlfriend are alone at the defenders of the world hQ while the rest of their teammates are on a weekend mission. They are so head over heels in love with each other that they can't stop being lovey Dovey and romantic when they are alone for the weekend .
Relationships: Dorothy Davis/Otto the titanium robot
Series: Ally Sanchez’s Otto and Dorothy series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821865
Kudos: 1
Collections: #kiss your girl





	1. Craving for affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaCup1782](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCup1782/gifts), [paupotter_4869](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupotter_4869/gifts), [Luna Eclair (woodz_noona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodz_noona/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothy and Otto having the weekend to themselves in defenders of the world superhero headquarters while the rest of the team are on a mission

" Otto, honey?" Says Dorothy as she climbs on top of Otto while they are cuddling in his bed in his bedroom filled with lots of science and language dictionary books and Rubix cubes and 3 white boards with math, calculations, and algebra . Otto is a red titanium robot with an iq of 12,000 after all, basically he's the smartest teammate in the defenders of the world.

And he’s her smartest robot boyfriend in the whole wide world 🌍 🌸❤️❤️🧡🧡💛💛💚💙💙💚🧡🧡❤️❤️💛💚💚💙💛❤️❤️💜💜💜💜💜💗💗💓💓💓💞💕💕❣️❣️💖💖💝💟💟💟💓💗💗💓💓💓💞💞💕💕❣️💖💖💝💝💟💟💗💗💓💞💞💕💕

" yes, my little chocolate cupcake?" Says Otto loving gazing at his teammate and girlfriend on top of him in his bed.

" have i ever told you recently how much I love you?" Says Dorothy with love in her turquoise eyes and a beautiful smile on her Caucasian face and pink lips. 

" well, I love you more than anything I have ever known, sweet lips" says Otto with a loving smirk on his red titanium robotic face as his black irises turn into shapes of hearts in his turquoise eyes and he leans up from the pillows to press his black robotic lips against hers in a sweet and very long kiss that makes her heart flutter with happy butterflies. 

Dorothy leans against him while sitting up and wraps her arms around his neck as she returns his loving kiss. They open their mouths and extend their tongues so they can touch and swirl around in a very romantic French kiss as they sigh with love.

Dorothy grips his black shirt that he has ever worn ever since the day he was created built and also the day when they first met and secretly fell in love with each other. 

Otto smirks against their lips that are pressed together like if they were magnets connecting and the smirk is his" you can see my manly robotic muscles whenever you want, cutie" that she has grown fond to ever since they became a couple three months ago . 

Dorothy breaks the kiss so she can help Otto out of his black shirt and toss it to the ground 

she runs her hands against Otto's robotic six pack muscles , abs and pectorals that bounce slowly and so irresistibly for her as if she is enchanted by his beautiful robotic body. 

They kiss again but this time Otto grabs Dorothy's waist fiercely and flip them so he's on top of her , making her let out a surprised squeak and giggle as he smirks down at her before kissing her softly and slowly as their lips and mouths move so romantically.

They sigh and say " mmm" against their lips during their kiss and Otto slides his pink robotic tongue into Dorothy's mouth and she swirls her own tongue against his in circles .

" I love you so much, Dorothy" says Otto as he breaks the kiss and runs one of his red robotic hands through Dorothy's long brown hair as he still shapes his robotic irises into hearts in his robotic eyes .

" I love you too, cherry berry" says Dorothy with a romantic smile while still beneath him as he pins her down by pressing himself and his careful weight down on her.

" you’re the best sweetie pie I have ever met, my adorable cherry strudel"says Dorothy as she wraps her legs around Otto's waist and her arms around his long red neck as he still rests on top of her in his bed.

" no, you are, dorothykins " says Otto with a loving smile on his robotic black lips .

" * giggles* no, you are, Otty-wotty" says Dorothy as she smiles back at her cute robotic boyfriend  
" no, you are, sugar lips"says Otto<

No, you are, strawberry tart" says Dorothy as she nuzzles her face against his neck and smells hints of metal titanium and manly cologne . 

" have you been wearing cologne again, honey bunny ?" Says Dorothy with a questioning smile on her face

" well, I'd do anything to please my little chocolate cheesecake" says Otto before kissing both her Caucasian blushing cheeks.

"*giggles* you’re too good to me. you know that, cherry dumpling?" Says Dorothy as she puts one of her hands on Otto's red robotic face and leans up to kiss his red diamond gem in his forehead that glows with red light at her loving touch.

" well, I have been watching some YouTube videos earlier about this one guy who woos his girlfriend with cologne that makes men smell so fresh and good" says Otto as he whispers his confession in her ear and tucks a piece of Dorothy's long brown hair behind it in the same loving way she knows and loves just as much as she loves him so dearly that it makes her smile even more loving.

She can’t get enough of her red-colored robotic boyfriend 

He makes her giggle and swoon 

" quit talking and kiss me with lots of lips and that lovely tongue of yours like you mean it, you talking vacuum cleaner" says Dorothy affectionately as she grabs him by the shoulders. 

" whatever my little butterfly honey says" says Otto as he leans down to kiss her long and sloppy with his black lips and tongue and she sighs into his romantic kisses and gently pushes him down so she can be on top of him again.

It’s a long day with them together with the whole headquarters to themselves for the weekend


	2. Dorothy’s Surprise for Otto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothy has a big surprise for Otto tonight in her room at 9:15 pm tonight on the same day their team left to go on the weekend mission . This is certainly a surprise he will never forget.
> 
> Lovey-dovey 🥰   
💟💕💕💞💞💓💓💓💗💗🥰❣️❣️💖💖💝💝💝🧡🧡💛💛💛💚💜💜💙💙💜❤️❤️💚💛💛💖💚💚❤️❤️💞💓💕💕💞💗💗💓💓

" cherry berry?" Says Dorothy as she enters Otto's room while he's building some inventions with his tools from his toolbox and using some spare leftover parts from his spare part collection.

" yes, pudding cup?" Says Otto as he turns to face her in his brown swivel chair.

" I have a romantic surprise for you tonight in my room at 9:15 pm." Says Dorothy before pressing a sweet and long kiss to Otto's robotic titanium lips.

" oh, really?" Says Otto with a playful and surprised smile and look on his face.

" so not lying. Don't be late, cuddle bear" says Dorothy as she showers Otto's red robot face and neck with lots of kisses as he wraps his arms around her waist and lets her wrap her legs around his waist in his chair as they kiss long and passionately sloppy.

" see you at 9:15 tonight, sweetie kins!" Says Dorothy as she goes to her room to prepare herself .when Otto comes to Dorothy's room at 9:15 pm at nighttime, he is surprised to see Dorothy wearing a long green dress with butterfly patterns and rainbow butterfly laces .

The butterfly patterns on her dress are pink, hot pink, turquoise, yellow, blue, purple, dark green, violet, lavender , orange between five stripes on the skirt part of her green butterfly dress. She has her long brown hair down while wearing a pink tulip flower crown on her head. Looking like a beautiful butterfly goddess in Otto's robotic turquoise eyes.

" do you love your surprise , babe. How do I look?" Says Dorothy with a shy smile.

" like I'm looking at the most gorgeous butterfly angel that has ever descended to this world from heaven in my holy robotic eyeballs. " says Otto with a lovingly smile as he walks to Dorothy and lifts her up and spins her around, loving the surprised giggles that come out of her mouth.

" I absolutely love this surprise, Dorothy daisy Davis. This was genius of you" says Otto before putting Dorothy down on her bed and kissing her softly and sweet.

" I just knew you would love it" says Dorothy as she wraps her legs around Otto's waist . He lifts her up and allows her to pin him down and she's satisfied by the way Otto's red titanium pecs rise up behind his white button up shirt and she unbuttons it before tossing it to the ground where Dorothy's closed door is. 

She presses her clothed chest against Otto's bare chest as she sighs lovingly at his pecs bouncing against her . 

She positions his waist between her knees when she kneels above him . She presses kisses all over his face. Her pink tongue extends out to lick his lips until they are wet with her saliva . 

His tongue extends out as well to touch hers and they move their tongues against each other so slowly and gently. 

Otto grabs her waist and lays her down against the pillows and puts her long hot pink blanket above them as he rests on top of her. She helps Otto take off his black shoes and he allows them to rest on the ground . 

Otto sits and pins Dorothy down so gently because he doesn't want to be heavy and to roughly on top of her. 

They kiss long and sweetly until they break apart for air. 

They stare romantically into both of their turquoise eyes before Otto gets off of dorothy to lie down next to her in her bed but keeps his arms around her as they face each other .

" I love you, honey" says Dorothy lovingly

" I love you too, sugar cane" says Otto before pressing a long and romantic kiss to her lips and they eventually cuddle and absolutely refuse to let go of each other until they get hungry and decide to order pizza 🍕 

Best surprise ever for Otto

Dorothy never ceases to amaze her cuddly robotic cherry dumpling of a red titanium robot boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my upcoming fanfics with more of these lovebirds .


	3. restaurant bathroom makeout session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothy and Otto are out to dinner on another date at the Chinese food restaurant in New York City 
> 
>   
Otto made Dorothy a bracelet that says “ 💗I LOVE DOROTHY DAVIS💗” on it 
> 
> When some girl has the nerve to get too close with Otto which makes Dorothy’s anger flare with so much jealousy as a result that some girl is hitting on her man
> 
> She drags Otto out with her and takes him to the bathroom that allows both men and women angrily and roughly 
> 
> Heated making out session in the Chinese food place bathroom with the door locked 
> 
> Dorothy brought her lipstick 💄

Dorothy and Otto are having a romantic date at the Chinese food restaurant in New York City 🌃 

Just the two of them at their table with their Chinese food on their plates 

Otto was also built to digest foods and drinks and it doesn’t damage his robotic system at all

Dorothy ordered lo mein noodles with a pork and shrimp egg roll and Diet Coke soda 🥤 

Otto ordered chow mein noodles with orange chicken and curry with a diet sprite 

Dorothy keeps smiling at the love bracelet Otto made her this morning with all his love ❤️ for her 

They are at their own booth in the Chinese food restaurant 

A girl approaches them with her eyes on Otto 

“ hi there, sir.” Giggles the brown-eyed blonde girl with her hair in a bun 

“ hi.” Says Otto casually 

“ I’ll just go get our fortune cookies, cherry berry.” Says Dorothy before standing up from her side of the booth next to Otto and going to the front counter desk to get their bag of fortune cookies 🥠 

Dorothy hears a splash but thinks it’s just a different customer accidentally spilling water on the floor 

When Dorothy comes back with the bag of fortune cookies 🥠, she stops in her tracks and almost drops the bag in shock

The girl Is on otto’s lap with her arms around Otto and smiles at his glad look before she leans closer to him

Dorothy , believing the girl is about to kiss Otto, hurries over, grabs the girl by the back of her shirt and pulls her off of Otto and kicks her to the floor with her right pink boot 👢 

She puts her right leg on the blonde’s stomach and says to her dangerously with fire In her eyes,” don’t.touch.my. Boyfriend.again!” 

She pulls the girl back up, takes off her right boot and smacks her across the face with it so hard with strength 

The girl groans In pain 

Dorothy glares at Otto with so much intensity before grabbing him and pulling him to the bathroom for both male and female, ignoring his shocked 😮 face 

She locks the bathroom door behind them inside and approaches Otto with angry stomps

“ Dorothy, I can explain that--“ starts Otto nervously before Dorothy jumps into his arms and cuts him off with a rough kiss against his robotic black lips

She smiles as he returns her kiss and wraps his robotic arms around her waist 

He breaks the kiss, turns her to the bathroom sinks and hoists her up, she responds by wrapping her legs around his pants-covered waist and keeps her arms around his neck 

Their mouths move roughly and hard during their kissing 

He brings them both to an empty stall and closes the door of the stall before kissing her on her pink lipstick-wearing lips against the wall with so much force that she moans against his black-colored robotic lips and Otto groans 

Their tongues touch and swirl around together in their own passion as the heated makeout session continues 

After they break the kissing, breathless and panting, Otto asks in confusion, what was that about back there?” 

Dorothy frowns upset 

“ I kinda thought she was making moves on you and was trying to steal you from me, Otto.” Explains Dorothy sadly 

Otto looks surprised at her but then smiles lovingly at his brown-haired girlfriend 

“ oh, baby, she was helping me clean myself up. I spilled my sprite on my shirt and she offered to help clean it off with a sponge and paper towel.” Says Otto softly 

“ you mean she wasn’t trying to kiss you?” Says Dorothy in disbelief 

Otto nods

Now Dorothy is both guilty and feeling so foolish

But she grabs on to otto’s shirt collar roughly 

“ just to be clear, mister. I never want to SEE any idiot of a girl making a move on you or trying to get with you at all. You understand?” Says Dorothy seriously 

Otto nods

they kiss roughly again, both of them melting into their kissing 

They leave the bathroom and take their Chinese food to go but not before Dorothy apologizes to the girl for jumping to conclusions so unfairly 

When they go back to headquarters and to Dorothy’s room, they make out sweetly in Dorothy’s bed and Dorothy runs her hands up and down otto’s muscular robotic body and kissing his lips and neck, making it very clear to Otto who he only belongs to 

Otto can definitely take a hint

They get under the pink blanket and kiss deeply , they make lip-smacking sounds during their kissing

Otto on top of her in her bed and her arms around his neck as she pulls him down back to her pink lips 👄 

Otto has pink lipstick kiss prints💋 for the rest of the afternoon, proudly for Dorothy’s knowledge that she’s the only butterfly girl for him and he’s the only robotic titanium hunk for her 

They won’t let anyone or anything keep them apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorothy will never let some girl steal her sweetie pie Otto away from her
> 
> Otto would rather shut down himself than leave his sweetie Dorothy for another girl 
> 
> There is only room in his red titanium heart ❤️ for her 
> 
> DD+O FOREVER 
> 
> Xoxo 💋

**Author's Note:**

> These two are the first superhero comic couple I have ever drew. Cupid shot a perfect arrow at these giddy adults in love with each other .


End file.
